


To Plant The Seeds

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, ladies of voltron week, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Ryner invites Pidge to garden with her.





	To Plant The Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ladies of Voltron week, and today's prompt was Flowers/Gemstones. For that, I decided to write a Ryner and Pidge fic. Hope you all enjoy it.

“I got to be honest with you,” Pidge said as she held up the basket of gardening tools. “I may have gained a better ‘connection with nature’ but I don’t have a green thumb.”

Ryner turned around and glanced down at the young paladin’s hands. “I do not see any green thumbs on you, but I assumed that was normal for your species.”

She had seen none on the other paladins’ hands either. Although, they had only come to Olkarion early that morning to resupply and have a ‘mini vacation’ as Lance declared it. That was truly the first time she had seen the humans out of their paladin armour and none of their thumbs were green. Perhaps coloured thumbs only occurred at specific times? What a fascinating concept.

Pidge cringed and shook her head as she waved a hand. “No, no, it’s an expression from my planet.” She set the basket on the ground. “We say someone has a ‘green thumb’ to mean they’re good at gardening.”

“Ah, I see,” Ryner laughed in amusement and as she watered her purple churins. “I like that, and I take it your ‘lack of a green thumb’ is your way of saying you don’t care for gardening?”

Pidge scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, like I’m not trying to get out of helping you here, but I doubt I’ll be that useful to you.”

Ryner smiled as she kneeled and set her watering can aside. “You misunderstand. I asked you to join me in my gardening merely to enjoy each other’s company. Do not feel that you have to work.” 

She storked her fingers along the petals of a pink pesta flower causing it to grow a few more buds. “Gardening is relaxing at least for me, so I thought you might enjoy it as well.” 

“Oh,” Pidge said as she sat beside her. “So, you’re not expecting me to dig out weeds?”

“Not particularly,” Ryner said with a smile as she reached for the teapot to pour a cup. “However, I will not be insulted if you decide to join your friends to take part in that race with the youngins.”

Ryner’s grandsons were certainly keen on racing them. Ah, to be young again.

Pidge shook her head as Ryner handed her a cup. “Naw, this is fine, and not really in a mood to watch the boys crash.”

Ryner smiled as she sipped her tea. She shut her eyes as she listen to the wind in the trees. To feel the life under her feet. To hear the water bubble in her small fountain. Everything was truly at peace. She turned her head to Pidge and frowned. 

Her young friend did not seem to be at peace. Pidge stared at the flowers with a look of longingly on her face and traced her finger around the brim of her cup.

“Is there something on your mind, Pidge?” Ryner asked.

Pidge looked up and blushed slightly. “It’s nothing, but...I was just remembering my mom.” She gave a small smile. “Unlike me, she loves gardening. She would have loved to see yours.”

Ryner’s eyes softened. She often forgot how truly young the paladins were. They were barely into adulthood, at least from her understanding of the age rate of humans. It was only natural to miss your mother at that age.

“She is welcome to come here when you see her again,” Ryner suggested as she placed a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “However, until then you could give her these.”

Pidge’s eyes were full of curiosity as Ryner reached over to the sunfire flowers. The petals shimmered from blue to pink and to purple as Ryner plucked one and carefully removed the seeds from the centre.

“What are those?” Pidge asked as she adjusted her glasses.

“These flowers change colour in sunlight and are very easy to maintain,” Ryner explained as she brought out a seed pouch and gently put the seeds inside. “I assume you do not have these on your planet.”

“Uh, no,” Pidge said as she Ryner handed her the pouch and wrinkled her nose. “Matt is better at this stuff, but isn’t it a bad idea to plant an alien flower on another planet?”

“Do no worry,” Ryner said as she enclosed Pidge’s fingers around the pouch. “These flowers are common but we grow them to not overtake where they are planted. They will not grow anymore than your mother wishes.”

Pidge gave a half smile as she held up the pouch. “Oh, so that’s good.” She looked up to Ryner. “She’ll like these. Thanks, Ryner.”

“You are most welcome,” she replied as she sipped her tea. “Why don’t you tell me about her? That why when I do meet her it’ll feel like I already know her.”

The sadness in Pidge’s eyes seem to lessen as she began to tell stories of her mother. Ryner listened carefully, and hope that somehow Pidge’s mother knew that her daughter was in safe hands.


End file.
